Setting the Mood
by TangoAlpha
Summary: Seducing women with words was never Kakashi's forte.


The fluorescent lights reflecting off the white, hospital walls were blinding. Sakura blinked her aggravated eyes several times trying to clear her vision. She glanced at the clock on her desk and sighed. It was getting late, and she just wanted to go home. The only thing standing in her way was a pile of paperwork that direly needed to be completed. The past few days at the hospital had been a nightmare, and Sakura had barely had time to eat let alone do paperwork. She was behind, and Sakura was pretty confident her boss would throw her out the nearest window if she did not get her work done tonight.

Sakura settled deep into her chair to get comfortable and took a deep breath to release some built up tension. Gently reminding herself that she liked her job, she proceeded to take on the stack of papers that leered at her tauntingly. After only a few pages she could feel her mind go numb and her eyes droop. She was certain her face was falling closer to the desk and that her hand was going slack on the pen she was holding.

Before her head could hit the desk, she was snapped awake by the bright ring of the telephone next to her. She glared at the phone for a moment, disgruntled by the grating noise reverberating in her ears. Sakura picked up the phone and answered in a tired voice, "Sakura Haruno speaking."

"You know, it's common courtesy to at least let your roommates know if you are going to be out late. They might worry," drawled an offhanded voice.

Sakura snorted loudly. She was in no mood to be teased. "Oh, please. Since when do you worry? You should know I have crazy hours sometimes." She sighed. "You aren't supposed to call me at this number either. It's for work not personal matters."

On the other side of the phone, Kakashi ignored the small reprimand and knitted his brows at her earlier retort. Pakkun, noticing Kakashi's discomfort, whined at his feet and looked curiously up at him. Kakashi kneeled down to pat Pakkun's head affectionately, and Pakkun barked and wagged his tail happily. The corners of Kakashi's mouth turned up slightly.

"Oh, I wasn't worried," Kakashi lied smoothly with believable indifference. He was not about to take responsibility for his actions if he could help it. "But Pakkun was," he added. "He was whining all night worried sick about you." Pakkun's ears perked up at the sound of his name, and Kakashi could not help but chuckle.

"I see . . . Well, tell Pakkun I apologize for making him worry." Kakashi winced at the emphasis she placed on the dog's name. She obviously had not bought it. Not like his excuse was believable to begin with. "I'm really behind on my paperwork, so I'll be here a little longer. Tell Pakkun he doesn't need to wait up for me."

"I'll make sure to pass on the message," Kakashi said slowly, slightly chagrinned. He was starting to feel foolish about calling to check up on her. He had to wonder if he sounded as pathetic to Sakura as he felt. He should have just stayed up reading his new book until she came home. "Well, later."

Kakashi was about to hang up, but Sakura attacked. "Wait, so that's it? Here I was expecting something interesting since you decided to bother me so late at night while I'm trying to work." Sakura paused briefly in her halfhearted scolding to sigh. "You could have at least offered me phone sex."

Kakashi groaned inwardly. Sakura was being difficult again, and he really was not sure what she wanted from him. This was probably why he did not have prolonged relationships with women very often. They always expect so much, even if . . . Kakashi suddenly froze as his brain finally caught up with everything Sakura had said.

"Wait, what?"

Sakura was not sure whether to laugh or not. "Well, no one is here. It could be fun." Sakura smirked deviously to herself.

"You think?" Kakashi said hesitantly.

"Yes," Sakura purred, filling Kakashi with a warm feeling that sunk down to his abdomen. "Tell me what you want to do to me."

Kakashi blanched, and the warm feeling vanished from his body. He remained quiet, unable to form any words. His mind was blank.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why so quiet, Kakashi? You don't want to do anything to me? No hospital fantasies?"

"It's not that," Kakashi answered slowly. He could feel sweat forming on his brow, and he was pretty sure his face was turning a deep red.

"Well, then what is it?" Sakura urged, getting a little impatient that she was not getting more of a reaction. Slowly realization dawned upon her, and she laughed a little condescendingly. "You can't be . . . embarrassed, can you? You read those raunchy books all the time. Talking dirty has to be second nature to you."

Kakashi cleared his throat awkwardly, still unsure what to say. Her laughter only grew louder when he did not respond. Kakashi, trying to spare himself from further mortification, opened the book in his hand and looked for a way to start. As he scanned the pages, the heat in his cheeks only increased, and he cleared his throat again in embarrassment.

"I'm waiting," Sakura drawled, dragging out her teasing just a little longer. She was curious how far Kakashi would actually go; she knew his pride would not let him back down no matter how uncomfortable he felt.

"I . . ." Kakashi started uncertainly. Shaking his head, he tried to find the resolve to continue. "I want to . . ." He was perspiring uncontrollably now and shaking a little bit. Pakkun yipped at him loudly, and Kakashi jumped a little bit. Kakashi looked down at the dog and felt his resolve weaken even more. "Hold on a minute, Sakura," Kakashi pleaded.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, wondering what he needed a moment for. Maybe to gather his courage? "Well, all right then, but hurry up. I don't have all night, you know."

Kakashi bent down to scoop up Pakkun, capturing the little dog in his arms. Pakkun squeaked in surprised as Kakashi whisked the dog away and tossed him into the bedroom, shutting the door abruptly. Pakkun yipped angrily at his owner for being treated so roughly. Ignoring Pakkun's indignation, Kakashi let out a relieved sigh; he was not about to talk dirty to Sakura in front of his dog.


End file.
